Reclosable closure or seal arrangements for pouches such as thermoplastic bags are well known. They are sometimes referenced as zipper closures or zipper locks. Many are operated by hand or finger pressure pressing a first side or member of an elongate plastic zipper closure arrangement against an opposite second side member of the plastic zipper closure arrangement. Often it is desirable to provide such arrangements in which there is a clicking sensory (audible and/or touch) indication of locking (or sealing) engagement between two zipper side members during closure.
In many applications, the closure arrangements are reclosable thermoplastic bags and each side of the closure arrangement is configured with two elongate locking zipper sections (or double elongate closure) adjacent one another in the bag. The two elongate locking zipper sections may be configured identical to one another, but often are provided structurally different from one another. For example, one may be configured to provide for the clicking sensory (audible and/or touch) locking or sealing indicator, while the other is configured to provides a strong closure lock and seal. Also, sometimes the two zipper sections are configured inverted relative to one another, with respect to direction of male member and female member projection.
In arrangements that use a double elongate closure arrangement, typically the two are sufficiently adjacent one another so as to be conveniently operable by a user upon a single finger width pressure during actuation.
In general, it is desirable to provide closure arrangements and resulting bags in manners that are convenient for assembly and use and which provide unambiguous indication of secure closure. Improvements have been sought.